User blog:Brandinocena1055/brandino master life
Brandino life of the bakugan world Chapter1 The new world Brandino is walking down the st and Dan and drago say hey R u new here, brandino say yes. I’m Dan say do you have a talking bakugan? Brandino say no. Dan says o ok … brandino say is something wrong? Dan says why knot Brandino say I do not know were is my talking one. Dan say ok follow me To the most people my team. Brandino say ok I will follow you to the place. Dan says you know the team member is Marucho, Runo, Julie, Alice shun most people. Brandino say I have battle gear like Razoid and airkor and Terrorcrest. Brandino say I have bakugan trap like graflfas and baliton dynanmd Bye Dan and drago.and Chapter2 Talking one Walking down the st Seek a bakugan and he picks it up and it would talking one jump up and down. Bakugan say hey who are you? Brandino say find you on st. Bakugan say ok I’m you talking one. Brandino say your name is? Bakugan say my name is Silent Naga bakugan Brandino say coolo Bakugan 1 is talking one IS Silent naga bakugan 2 is viper helids bakugan 3 is Preyas Phosphos 900g 1.Haos and 2. Aquos and 3.Haos and subterra. 10 Gate Cards and 10 Ability Cards Chapter 3 Girl’s friend Brandino to go yes Alice house to eat and talking and off the door lever. Brandino say next is no Runo house Brandino to go to eat and talking and off the door lever. Brandino say last one no Julie house to eat and to talking And off the door lever. Brandino go to house with Alice and no Ruon and no Julie Wathing tv in my room. Yes Alice and Ruon and Julie wathing TV brandino on the computer. Chapter 4 First battle Brandino first battle is a bakugan dual. Brandino vs. branny Brandino say gate card go bakugan go bakugan Aquos Phosphos Ability Cards water ball 200g and water Burt 1009 and water dragon 400g water hand 200g Branny say gate card go bakugan go bakugan coredem Branny say Ability Cards earth smack 100 and earth wall 200 and earth hand 200 Branny 900g - 200 =700 900g – 100 =600 900g – 400 =200 900g – 400 =000 Brandino 900g – 100 =800 900g – 200 =600 900g – 200 =400 Chapter 5 Second Battle Brandino vs. Jake Brandino say you down Jake say to brandino you r going to the ground Brandino say gate card go bakugan go Bakugan stand go Silent naga 1000g Jake say gate card go bakugan go Bakugan stand go 900g Brandino win Got home me eat pie And wacht TV and sleep pie Chapter 6 story Brandino is tell a Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Alice Gehabich (アリス・ゲーハビッチ,''' Arisu Gēhabitchi?) is a 13-year-old girl from Moscow, Russia. Although she knows almost everything about the game, she rarely plays it. She usually just gives advice to the other brawlers, which she prefers over battling. Alice is kind and caring worried for others and does not think of herself. Alice was sometimes unconsciously possessed by "Masquerade" (her mysterious alter-ego), and with a sudden jolt, her hair rises up and turns blonde, and clothes and a mask come out of nowhere on her, and finally, she truns into a male. This was caused by her exposure to the Silent Core. Alice might seem to be less important than the other brawlers, but in fact she plays an important part, not as Masquerade, but without her, the brawlers might have already lost to her alter ego. Michael Gehabich is her grandfather; who she constantly worries about after finding out that Hal-G is his alter-ego and that he works for white one. Alice and Marucho are the 2 brawlers who mostly use strategy. However, unlike Marucho, Alice gives her strategies to the other brawlers. She left the Brawlers after finding out that she was Masquerade out of intense guilt over what she had done as him, but later returns in time to save Dan. Her guardian is Alpha Hydranoid, which she received from Masquerade after 'chapter 9' at the end of the series. It is still unknown if Alice is a orphan.'' She appears in episode 10 of New Vestroia and helps Lync in episode 11. In New Vestroia it is stated after Alice is reunited with Hydranoid, that she hates brawling because of what happened in the past but when Shadow attacks (in episode 32) she has no choice but to fight back. *'Hydranoid' =CHAPTER 10= Bakugan world champion Brandino is the 'Bakugan World Championship:' 'The New Generation begins 10 years after the first season of the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers, and the new main protagonist is Calvin Kuro. The 'Bakugan World Championship' is a huge area that has been created by the powers of the Bakugans, and some of the Bakugan have evolved over the generations. There are now new Bakugan, Cards, and others that were created by the 'Bakugan World Championship;' however, one evil Brawler named "Skull," the Shinigami Brawler from the Death World, wanted to destroy the 'Bakugan World Championship' area and take all the Bakugan and human souls to rule the universe. Dragonus, the only non-evil Bakugan from the Death World, came over to the 'Bakugan World Championship' area to find a human partner (teamed up with Calvin) and stop Skull from' destroying everything along with his friends. Now Calvin's mission is to defeat Skull and save the World Championship, and at the end of the story, Calvin will fight Skull in the Final Tournament in an Ultimate Showdown! Will Calvin be able to save the Bakugan World Championship, or will Skull be able to destroy it? ' ('Skull vs. brandino)'' '''Top Ranking Brawlers 1t-''' brandino master: DARKUS '''2nd-Skull Shinigami: DARKUS 3rd-''' Calvin Kuro: DARKUS '4th-' Alexander Fushichou :: HAOS '5th-' Raven Atlas :: VENTUS '6th-' Rumiko Kasumi :: PYRUS '7th-' Webber Phantom :: PYRUS '8th-' Treeko Phantom :: PYRUS '9th-' Drakath Konanski :: PYRUS '10th-' Leah St.Claire :: AQUOS '11th-' Zan Ryu :: DARKUS '12th-' Jake Kisami :: DARKUS '13th-' Dustin Flare :: PYRUS '''Chapter 11 The Tournament Member of the Tournament is '1t-Brandino' Master: Dakus'' '''Dan' '2nd - Dan" Kuso:''' PYRUS'' 3rd- '''Skull Shinigami: DARKUS '''4th- Brandon: AQUOS 5th- 'Alice Gehabich': DARKUS '' 6th- '''Daisy Makimot:' Subterra 7th- Julie Makimoto: '''Subterra 8th- Fabia Sheen: Haos ''' '''9th- mira clay ': Subterra '''10th- Runo Misaki : Subterra 11th- Julio Santana:' ' Haos ''' '' '''12th- Emperor Barodius: Darkus' 13TH- Billy Gilbert : Subterra Brandino master win the Tournament Chapter 12 Dragonus: Disapproved; only useable by Calvin. Darkness Dragonus: Disapproved; only useable by Calvin. Doom Dragonus: Disapproved; only useable by Calvin. Drayper: Disapproved; only useable by Skull. Drayper the Dragon Lord: Disapproved; only useable by Skull. Drayper the Twin Dragon Lord: Disapproved; only useable by Skull. Dragonoid: Approved Delta Dragonoid: Approved Ultimate Dragonoid: Approved Reaper: Approved Hydranoid: Approved Dual Hydranoid: Approved Alpha Hydranoid: Approved Preyas: Approved Preyas Angelo/Diablo: Approved Tigrerra: Approved Blade Tigrerra: Approved Skyress: Approved Storm Skyress: Approved Gorem: Approved Hammer Gorem: Approved Cycloid: Approved Harpus: Approved Tentaclear: Approved Fortress: Approved Sirenoid: Approved Clayf: Disapproved; only useable after being rewarded by an Admin. Frosch: Disapproved; only useable after being rewarded by an Admin. Oberus: Disapproved; only useable after being rewarded by an Admin. Lars Lion: Disapproved; only useable after being rewarded by an Admin. Apollonir: Disapproved; only useable after being rewarded by an Admin. Exedra: Disapproved; only useable after being rewarded by an Admin. Wayvern: Disapproved; only useable after being rewarded by an Admin. Naga: owner is brandino master; only useable after being rewarded by an Admin. Leonidas: Approved Omega Leonidas: Approved Vladitor: Approved Battle Ax Vladitor: Approved Neo Dragonoid: Approved Cross Dragonoid: Approved Altair: Approved Aluze: Approved Boriates: Approved Brontes: Approved Alto Brontes: Approved Dryoid: Approved Elfin: Approved Minx Elfin: Approved Elico: Approved Blast Elico: Approved Farbros: Disapproved; only useable after being rewarded by an Admin. Hades: Approved Hammersaur: Approved Ingram: Approved Master Ingram: Approved MAC Spider: Approved Macubass: Approved Nemus: Approved Ancient Nemus: Approved Percival: Approved Midnight Percival: Approved Viper Helios: Approved Cyborg Helios: Approved Cyborg Helios MK2: Approved Vulcan: Approved Rex Vulcan: Approved Wilda: Approved Magma Wilda: Approved Helix Dragonoid: Approved Lumino Dragonoid: Approved Blitz Dragonoid: Approved Akwimos: Approved Aranaut: Approved Avior: Approved Contestir: Approved Coredem: Approved Dharak: Approved Hawktor: Approved Krakix: Approved Linehalt: Approved Lumagrowl: Approved Lythirus: Approved Phosphos: Approved Plitheon: Approved Rubanoid: Approved Sabator: Approved Strikeflier: Approved Chapter 13 He born in New York ''brandino master born in new york is he is a member battle brawler '' 'he used to live alone in a small house until her mother dad and , came for her. She went back to living there when he disappeared. She also has an aunt and uncle whom she lived with during her period of hiding from the Brawlers. It is presumed her parents have live in so she is home educated by her mother and dad due to schools . ' Category:Blog posts